


"PA" [Chris - One shot]

by A_Wolf



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by: Imagine: Being Chris’ personal assistant. One of his friends tends to flirt with you whenever he sees you. Chris gets jealous every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"PA" [Chris - One shot]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 

She’s sitting at a table, using her laptop.

Only the sound of her fingers hitting the keyboard resonates in the room.

The screen’s brightness and the lamp on the hotel room’s nightstand are the only source of light.

Chris places a script in front of her.

 _-Now, we’re talking._ –He says pointing at it. _–Think you can get me a casting call?_

She eyes him through her glasses with a condescending look.

_-When have I not, sir?_

He smirks at her and plops down on the bed, then lies down with a slight grunt.

 _-It’s late so I will get in touch in the morning. –_ She says.

_-Perfect. What’s the schedule tomorrow?_

She doesn’t look at him; she’s immersed in her work.

 _-Last appearance at comic con which means we have an early morning tomorrow so I’m going to my room._ –She says closing the laptop.

Chris sits up again watching her stand up to arrange her stuff.

 _-I will have some time off right? When’s that?_ –He asks.

_-Uh… next month._

_-What will you do? It’s been a while…_

_-I was thinking about flying over to my parents but a big part of me just wants to stay in LA and chill in my living room, and throw my phone in the fireplace._

Chris raises his eyebrows at her as they finally make eye contact.

 _-Just a year, huh? A year is all it takes to drive my assistant mad._ –He says.

She chuckles.

 _-You’ve been great. Thank you._ –He says with a smile.

There’s a knock on the door.

 _-I’ll get that, I’m on my way out anyway_. –She walks towards the door. _–Hopefully, it won’t be those tumblr girls who found out you were staying here…_

She opens the door to find Sebastian standing there.

- _Beautiful, how are you?_ –He exclaims pulling her into an embrace.

 _-I’m fine, Stan, I was just leaving_. –She says with a smile.

Sebastian keeps his arm around her shoulders, leading her as he walks into the room.

_-No, no, no. Stay. I just got here._

She’s about to decline with a head movement but he gives her a look.

_-5 minutes. Come on, I’ve missed you._

_-You saw her this morning_. –Chris complains standing up. – _And yesterday._

 _-Says the lucky man who sees her almost 24/7._ –Sebastian says looking at her with a flirty smile.

She blushes.

 _-I… I really have to go._ –She says feeling nervous by the bold man’s proximity.

_-Accept my dinner invitation then. Will you ever?_

_-Seb, she’s working!_ –Chris raises his voice using an annoyed tone and glaring at his friend.

Then he looks at her.

_-I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight._

Her smiles fades and she nods; she rushes out of the room and closes the door.

Sebastian stares at it and then at Chris.

_-You know, you don’t have to be such a dick, man. She’s been so loyal to you all this time. She deserves to have a little fun and a life of her own._

Sebastian walks over to the room’s small refrigerator and opens it.

_-How am I being a dick? Do you have to be constantly hitting on her?_

Sebastian turns around holding two mini wine bottles; he widens his eyes and then furrows his eyebrows at Chris.

_-Whoa? …Relax, dude. Isn’t she single?_

He gets closer to Chris and hands him one of the bottles, now open.

Chris gives him a disapproving look and hesitates a bit before taking the bottle.

They both sip on the wine a couple times.

_-I’m just messing with you._

_-What?-_ Chris asks.

_-Every time you look at her you become this… fuck, what’s it called? Emoji… shit?_

_-I’m the poop emoji? Jesus, Seb i-_

_-No, asshole. I wasn’t finished. The one with the heart eyes._

_-Oh._

Chris’ eyes wander around the room and then it hits him.

Sebastian shows a proud smirk on his face.

_-I… don’t … what are you talki-_

Sebastian raises his hands in defeat, making Chris go silent.

 _-Don’t look at me like that. You are lime green jello every time I speak to her and won’t even admit it to yourself. You needed a little push. Now, I wanted to party tonight, but clearly, you need to go talk to her.-_ He says with a wink.

Before Chris can retort he turns around to leave.

_-After all, you guys are in a hotel. All that work frustration and…_

_-Sebastian… shut up._

_-Oh and… I’m pretty sure she feels the same way, bro. I mean, she’s resisting me._

He closes the door after letting out a laugh.

 

* * *

She slowly gets up from the bed to go answer the door.

 _-What’s going on?_ –She asks slightly alarmed.

Chris looks at her bed head and purses his lips trying to hide a smile.

_-I just wanted to talk._

She looks at him in disbelief.

_-Chris, it’s 3 AM._

_-Yeah._ –He says brushing past her to walk into the room. – _I’ve been making some phone calls._

She closes the door.

Chris faces her.

_-I’m sorry but, I’m gonna have to let you go after Comic Con tomorrow._

A chill runs down her spine, her mouth hangs.

 _-W…why?_ –She stutters.

_-Well,-_

_-Is this about Sebastian? Chris, I am so sorry i-_

Chris cuts her off.

- _Yes it is about Sebastian. You shouldn’t be flirting with him. It’s not professional._

 _-I didn’t… I have never… he…-_ She rushes her words without making sense.

_-Like I said, I made some phone calls. You’re gonna work for Scarlett now._

She has a puzzled look on her face and fixes her eyes on the ground.

 _-Just why, Chris? I thought you were happy with my performance._ –She says quietly, trying to hide her broken voice.

 _-I’m not firing you, I’m just transferring you._ –Chris sticks his hands down his pockets and sighs. -… _So I can take you out on a proper date._

She looks at him in surprise. He speaks again as if debating internally but out loud instead.

_-I get furious whenever Sebastian or any other guy, for that matter, flirts with you, okay? I’m not even the jealous type. I have feelings for you but you work for me. There are some boundaries…_

She’s frozen in place. Silent. Shocked.

He turns around heading to the door.

 _-As soon as Comic Con’s over, we’re going to dinner, or the movies… whatever you want. –_ He says nervously.

His hand touches the doorknob but he turns on his heel approaching her once more.

 _-Might as well break the rules a little bit._ –He says.

He grabs her face and leans in to press his lips against hers.

It’s the only thing that breaks her trance and she responds.

The tender kiss rapidly evolves into a heated one.

Chris pulls away but leaves his forehead against hers.

He speaks with his eyes closed.

_-Please tell me I did not just make a fool out of myself and that you feel the same way._

She takes a step back, regaining her composure.

- _We’re still on duty, sir._ -She says using a playful tone.

Chris raises an eyebrow.

_-Alright. After a proper date then._

He tries to hide a smile.

He walks towards the exit again.

- _We might keep the “sir” thing for a while by the way… I always loved it._

He walks out.


End file.
